On the Subject of Growing Old
by CopperCaramel
Summary: James and Lily go to school at a Wizarding Play School along with Sirius, Remus and Peter. How would Lily and James' romance turn out if they had met when they were five?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the start of yet another annoyingly long fanfic. I love it really :3**

**I decided that Lily and James should meet when they were little because I'm cool like that :P**

**Read, enjoy and then review (If you're as awesome as I think you are ;) and I'm never wrong, right?)**

* * *

><p>Lily Evans pushed past the matronly woman who was glaring down at the boy she was trying to see.<p>

_Play school is so silly,_ the little girl thought to herself with a giggle, _even though there is magic._

Lily's mummy and daddy couldn't do magic but Lily could. They called her a Muggleborn and said she was the special one in her family. It had made Petunia throw a tantrum though.

She peeped around and saw the young boy who was in trouble. He was five, just like Lily only he was a little bit bigger and a whole lot bolder. James Potter was staring at their minder with big, tear-laden brown eyes and a quivering lower lip.

She scoffed, the boy was clearly faking. Even his friends were sniggering behind him. Remus, Sirius and Peter were James' best friends. Lily liked James, James liked Lily but boys have cooties, it wasn't good to touch off them - and everyone knew chasing or any sort of game involved touching.

Her daddy always said to her that she shouldn't be kissing boys and that talking to them wasn't very fun so she shouldn't, especially when she was older. Lily's mummy always laughed when her daddy said that and told him to "Knock it off, she's only a kiddo yet!"

James looked at her and smiled to show he wasn't really crying. Lily stuck her tongue out at the boy and he reciprocated doing the same. It was all part of their routine. Any second James would sidle over and ask Lily if she had any sweets for him.

There he was. "Hiya!" James said brightly. Lily smiled, "Hi James." James gave her a smile and sat next to her, "Have you got any sweets today Lils?"

Lily shook her head, "Sowwie James, mummy said that I can't have sweets today. Tuney was mean to me and I hit her." James laughed at her. She never had sweets but there was a reason that time.

"Your sister is always mean," James said seriously. Lily nodded regretfully, "I know but she's still my sissy!"

James came closer and pulled his small lunch bag from behind him. "Lily," he said. Lily frowned, this was when he usually went back to Remus, Sirius and Peter. "Yes?" she sang back at him.

James smiled shyly, "Do you want some of my sweets?"

Lily stared, James never shared his sweeties with anyone! "Yes please James!" she said eagerly. James nodded his head bashfully and gave her one of his Chocolate Frogs. He laughed when she burst into delighted squeals when the frog moved.

Their minder bustled into the room and yelled, "Everyone, listen up! We bought some Muggle crayons and you guys are going to draw some pictures!" Lily cheered loudly but nobody else knew what crayons were.

They all filed back into the big room they were put in for activities and were sat down with paper and bowls of crayons.

Lily was drawing her house.

"Lily! Come look at my Hippogriff!" James called to her and she ran over to his table. He sat with the other boys while Lily was made sit with the girls.

"Wow!" she said staring down at it in wonder. "I just need a black crayer and I'll be finished," James said proudly.

"Cray_on_," Lily said giggling.

She ran back to her table and looked in all the tubs of crayons there. She couldn't find any black ones, so she returned and took the one out of James' hand. She concentrated hard and the crayon in her hand turned black. She held it out solemnly to James. "Here you go, James!"

James stared at the crayon in awe. "You used magic Lily!" he exclaimed. Lily nodded, blushing and hiding her face shyly.

James threw his arms around her. "OH THANK YOU LILY!" he yelled and placed a smacking, slobbery kiss on her cheek. Lily blushed a brighter red than her hair. "You're welcome James," she mumbled and scurried off back to her table.

-oOo-

Lily ran and jumped into her father's arms, "Daddy!" The big man wrapped her in his arms, squeezing firmly and chuckling, "How's my big girl?"

Lily kissed her father's scratchy cheek, "I'm fine Daddy! I drew a pitcher of our house today!" She was holding the said picture in her chubby fist waving it in his face. Her dad laughed, "This is very good, Lils! Looks just like the house!"

James crept closer as soon as Lily was put down on the ground. "Lily," he called out.

Lily turned back from her father and flashed him a huge smile over her shoulder.

"James! Daddy, this is James. He gave me a Choccie Froggie today!"

Lily's dad eyed him warily. "Hello there James."

James came closer to Lily, "I drew this for you, Lily" He handed her the picture he had drawn of the Hippogriff, feeling the sadness of parting with his drawing evaporate with the look of elated happiness on Lily's face. She turned her bright, green eyes on him. He felt a weird feeling in his gut as he looked into her eyes.

With a hesitant step forward, Lily glanced at her father before giving James a big hug and brushed her lips over his cheek, "I love it James!" she said to him.

Lily's daddy stepped up and snatched Lily up into his arms, "What did I tell you, young lady about kissing boys?"

Lily laughed. "_Daddy_," she protested, "I was saying thank you to James because he gave me the pitcher! That's how he said thank you to me when I gave him a black crayon!"

Lily's dad looked ready to drop her in shock. He turned his gaze on James, the burning green eyes Lily had were present there. His weren't quite as bright or pretty as Lily's though.

James' mother came through the door just as Lily's father was about to say something to James. James allowed himself a small cry of happiness at seeing her and ran over before Lily's scary daddy shouted at him.

He heard Lily say to her daddy happily as he went, "Daddy, when I'm older and I get married like you and mummy did, I'm going to marry a boy like James. He's a very nice boy!"

James turned back and met Lily's warm look with one of his own. They kept their eyes connected until Lily's daddy walked out of the room with Lily perched on his shoulders.

-oOo-

"Mum," James said seriously to his mother. She looked up and caught his brown eyes that were looking decidedly fierce.

"Yes James dear?" she said returning to letter writing, flicking the quill over her chin thoughtfully.

"You know Lily from play school?"

"Yes darling."

"Well I think I want to get married to her just like you and daddy!"

James' mother knocked over her ink, spilling over her letter in her surprise. "James!" she said reprimanding him.

"What?" he asked innocently, "Lily said that when she's older she wants to marry someone like me because I'm a nice boy."

James' mother laughed almost hysterically. "Gordon!" she yelled to his father, "James is in here planning his wedding! Help me!"

Gordon, his father, arrived at the door in record time. "He's _what?_" his father asked staring at James as if he had never seen him before.

"Lily Evans," James said decisively, "We're going to get married!"

His mother turned in her seat, "Lily told her father she wanted to marry a boy like James when she's older. Because he's a nice boy."

Gordon stared. "James isn't a nice boy," he said faintly. James huffed, "I am! I gave Lily my drawing of a Hippogriff! She turned one of the crayers black so I could finish it, by using her magic! She told her Dad she wanted to marry me!" He stuck his tongue out at his parents and crossed his arms in anger.

His mother recovered first. "I thought that she said she wanted to marry a boy _like_ you? Wait she told her _father_ that?" she said, hedging for details.

James frowned mutinously, "Yes, Mum. But she said like me and you told me everyone is uni- unick- different than everyone else! So I'm the only one like me!"

His mother laughed, "Of course darling. You're young yet though, no need to marry someone until you're older." Gordon nodded, "You know Muggles have these things called guns and her Dad would probably shoot one or both of us with it if you did." James tossed his hands in the air aggravated.

"Sirius told me if I wanted to marry a girl I could!" James said. It wasn't exactly true, Sirius had said kissing girls was okay not marrying them.

"Well don't you listen to everything that Sirius Black says! If he told you to jump off your broomstick would you?"

James nodded dramatically. "I want a ring to give to Lily!" he said, used to getting his own way all the time and finding he really didn't like it when he couldn't.

Sighing, Gordon transfigured a paper clip into a yellow ring.

"Put a green stone in it! To match her eyes!" James demanded, looking at the ring with happiness. His father embedded an almost luminous green stone in the ring and handed it to James with a flourish. "That all right then?" he asked gruffly.

"It's perfect!" James crowed, "Sirius, Remmy and Pete will be so jealous."

James, his eyes on the ring, didn't see the look his mother and father exchanged. It was a tearful look, their boy was growing up faster than they dare imagine.

-oOo-

Lily's father strode into the house yelling for his wife.

Lily herself followed him in timidly, she had been subjected to a gruelling interrogation about her exchanges with James Potter all the way home in the car and she was quite worried what her Mummy would say. She didn't quite understand what her father was angry about, James was a very nice boy. She hadn't been lying when she said that.

"Ellen!"

Her mother rushed in, frantically looking to see what was the matter. "Paul, what is the meaning of all this shouting?" her mother asked, peering down to see if her darling daughter was okay.

"Lily kissed a boy, _a boy_ Ellen!"

"Mummy, he gave me a pitcher so I was only saying thank you like you told me to."

Ellen looked down fondly at her daughter. She really was a very mature and polite young girl.

"She hugged the boy and kissed him, Ellen!"

Her Daddy was still pacing, unable to stop.

"Said that was how he thanked her for getting him a black crayon!" Her father dropped his voice to a murmur, quietly contemplating ways to make sure his daughter came out of the ordeal unsullied.

Her father suddenly snapped his gaze to her mother, glaring into her eyes.

"Then she told me a load of tosh about wanting to marry the bloke!"

Ellen turned to her little Lily. "What?" she asked. She knew she could rely on her girl to tell the truth.

"You see Mummy, he was very nice and I said I wanted to marry a boy like him when I'm older like you and Daddy. I never said I wanted to marry James."

"James?" Ellen echoed smiling slightly.

"Yes Mummy, you met him when you picked me up a while ago."

"Oh Paul, the boy is a little charmer. No wonder she wants to marry a man like him. He's a darling really!"

Lily sat down, she wasn't usually the centre of attention at her house. She preferred to go picking flowers outside or colour in her room. Now she was feeling fed up about the whole thing.

It was her first time ever to raise her voice in the house and, what would come to be a legendary temper, surfaced for the first time.

"Now Daddy," she said severely, "I like James, he's very funny. I do not have any plans on kissing boys other than you for a very long time. I'll always be your little girl. Stop being such a silly billy. I'm far too young to get married."

Her father looked taken aback. Though Lily only raised her voice slightly more than normal, the tone was unmistakeably mature and definitely scary.

Her hair crackled and blew back from her face as if by an invisible breeze. "Okay?" she said firmly.

Paul nodded, glancing askance at his wife who was watching their daughter with a tender, surprised look on her face.

"She's right Paul, you needn't worry about our darling. She's a big girl and very capable of looking after herself."

Her father cooled dramatically and nodded again.

Lily looked happy again, her moods well able to change in a split second. "Mummy," she said, smiling disarmingly, "Do we have any ice cream? Marlene says that all young witches should get ice cream when they stick up for themselves against sexist men."

Her father looked to object but Ellen shot him a warning glare and turned back to Lily. "Darling, do you even know what that means?"

"But of course, Mummy. It means a boy who thinks he's better than a girl simply because he's a boy! Me and Marlene always get ice cream at play school because of that!"

Her mother's answering laugh echoed around the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, enjoy and then review **

* * *

><p>"Lily!" James yelled as his mother dropped him off at Play School.<p>

His mother blanched and looked to see if Lily's parent was around. Sure enough, there was a woman with long red hair and a nervous smile lurking behind her daughter.

James ran forward and met Lily as she skipped to him. "Hi James," she said smiling happily.

Lily's mother made her way around to James' mother, wincing as she seen their kids hug. "Ah, Mrs Potter?" the woman asked holding out a hand politely. James' mother nodded, "Arlene, Arlene Potter." They shook and the woman expelled a relieved sigh.

"I'm Ellen. Ellen Evans, I wanted to talk to you about James and Lily." Arlene nodded and gave the woman a strained smile, "James is rather taken with your Lily."

Ellen smiled, "Is he really? Your son is very charming."

Arlene laughed, "Oh yes, very like his father. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Ellen seemed to ready herself to speak, "Well our Lily rather likes James and I thought maybe they would like to get together some time after school. Lily has a sister but they don't really get on since we found out Lily was a witch. She's rather jealous you see."

Of all the things Ellen could have said to her this was the least expected one. Seemingly Ellen didn't mind James' rather mature approach to a relationship with her five-year-old daughter. That or she didn't know about it.

There was a squeal from one of the kids and Lily rushed over to her mother.

"Mummy! Look! James gave me a ring! He says we're going to get married now!" Lily was pulling at her mother's sleeve and showing her the ring on one of her chubby little fingers. Arlene was almost glad Gordon had made the ring with the reaction of he little girl. She was also glad she had taken the time to charm it to fit the finger of the wearer.

Ellen turned her shocked glance at Arlene who shrugged. "James came home yesterday saying Lily wanted to marry someone like him. Then he insisted on his father making him a ring so he could ask her to marry him. It's only a childish thing."

Ellen laughed. "Her father came home ready to murder someone because of Lily's behaviour. I think it's adorable. It isn't some sort of Wizarding thing right? Where they will have to get married?" Arlene released a breath she didn't know she had held. If this was all the woman was worried about then that was fine with her.

"Of course not. James is rather mature for his age and well he's spoilt as well, he's very determined when he wants something you see."

Ellen laughed, "Well that's all right then. Do you want me to pick him up after school? I'll drop him home after if you want." Arlene smiled, she had a feeling she would get on with this woman, despite her being a Muggle. "That's fine. I'll pick him up though, the wards on the house make it difficult for anyone other than us Potters to come through."

They shook hands once more, kissed their respective kids and left, each wondering what would come of Lily and James' childish wedding promise.

-oOo-

James made Lily sit beside him when they were learning to draw their letters. Lily was very good at writing, James didn't really care and his were all squiggles at random.

"Mummy thought me how to write," she whispered to James. "She says that I'll have very nice writing when I'm bigger! I just find it hard to write with a quill; it's different than a pencil."

James nodded solemnly though he didn't know what a pencil was.

Sirius was sitting on James' right. "James, why are you playing with a girl instead of playing with us?" he hissed. Sirius was fierce, James remembered that suddenly.

"_Sirius,_" he moaned, "Me and Lily are getting married! You can be my best man at the Wedding!"

James and Sirius were unnaturally close for such young boys.

Sirius scoffed, "Girls are weird James, you above all people should remember that!" James choose to ignore that statement after sticking his tongue out at Sirius in favour of writing some more letters.

Lily was sitting with her back to his talking to Marlene excitedly. "Did I tell you me and Lily are getting married?" James said sticking his head around to look at Marlene.

Marlene and James were cousins; Marlene was his favourite cousin of all. Marlene shook her head. "Honestly James," she said, "Lily is able to tell me herself. You don't have to stick your nose in to say it just because you're a boy."

James wilted. He had forgotten how much of a wet blanket Marlene was. She was always saying girls were just as good as boys if not better. James knew that, Lily was certainly better than him at lots of stuff. Even though he was better at Quidditch.

-oOo-

James played with Remus, Sirius and Peter at lunch. Marlene and Lily were picking flowers near the end of the playground. Remus was telling James exasperatedly that you shouldn't play with girls.

"All I'm saying James is that we're your mates, you shouldn't abandon us for Lily."

Marlene was more lenient. She knew James and he was a nice boy despite his idiotic attempts of being a horrid boy in front of his friends. He was nice to her and he seemed to be nice to Lily.

"Lily, do you fancy James?" she asked staring at Lily over the huge pile of daisies they had accumulated. Lily wrinkled her nose, "Yuck Marley! That's disgusting! I just think he's very nice!"

Marlene shrugged, "My mum says she fancies my dad. I think you're supposed to fancy someone you're going to marry."

Lily laughed dismissively, "You're supposed to love the person you marry. I love everyone! Even that silly billy Sirius, even though he poured ink on my hair last week." Marlene laughed, "You don't love everyone! Then you'd have to marry everyone!"

Lily looked scared for a moment, "Oh! You're right. I think I'll stick to just loving James then. You can love Sirius, you said you fancied him!" The two girls sat closely together giggling and pointing at the various other denizens in the playground.

-oOo-

Lily was bored. They were playing kiddie Quidditch but she wasn't allowed to play. Her father said she might get hurt and told her not.

"Lily!" James called from his perch on the broom. Lily looked at him enviously. "James, you're so fast!" she yelled back, very impressed at the speed the five-year-old was going at.

James pulled to a halt in front of Lily and jumped off the broom holding it in his spare hand. "How come you aren't flying?" he asked her. He had noticed that she never flew but hadn't really thought about it until then.

Lily pouted, "My daddy says I might fall off so I shouldn't." James grinned, "Don't worry Lily, they all have charms put on them so you can't fall off. Here, come with me, I'll make sure you don't."

James mounted his broom and indicated for Lily to hop on behind him. "Come on Lily, don't tell me you never wondered what it was like to fly!" Lily beamed and scrambled up on to the broom behind him. James lifted his elbows so she could hold on to him and kicked off.

Lily, finally flying like she had always wanted, screamed in joy. She felt James laughing and yelled, "Faster!"

The boy sped up until they were flying at an exhilarating pace, eyes smarting from the wind, fingers going numb.

But they didn't stop. It was fun, Lily had waited too long to fly.

It took three of the Minders (two of which were Squibs and had been shouting futilely for them to land) to get them back inside.

They were having so much fun and looked so cute together the Witch who finally used magic to bring them had to take a couple of pictures first. One of the said pictures were on the bulletin board for the parents to gush over, one was in Lily's school bag and one was in James'. There were two spare for the parents of the two little dotes ready to give to them as soon as they arrived.

Lily's mother was the only person to come through the door for them. "Hello darlings!" she said brightly, holding out the usual bag to Lily and another for James.

When her mother picked her up she always brought Lily a bag with a doughnut and a carton of juice. "James you're coming over for dinner today, your mum said it was okay."

James cheered along with Lily. "Oh Mummy!" she said calling for the Minder while she did, "I was flying today! Miss Duane took pictures, she has one for you and James' Mummy!" Ellen frowned, "I thought you were afraid to fly."

Lily lowered her head and scuffed the toes of her shoes off the ground lightly. "Daddy told me not to fly because I might get hurt. I thought you would be mad at him for saying that so I told you I was too scared." Ellen looked down at her daughter and scooped her up into her arms with a kiss on the nose. "Oh Lily, you're so silly. Of course you should fly, your Daddy is far to cautious. Don't pay him any mind."

James grinned and the Minder came forward grinning. "Ellen," she said giving her mother a friendly hug, "Your little darling was flying with James today. It was just a_dor_able! I have a photo here!" She handed Ellen the moving black and white photo.

Lily had her arms wrapped around James who was glancing back at her, a smile forming on his face to answer hers.

Her mother heaved a sigh of adoration. "Her father is going to kill me," she murmured and took the kids to the car. Lily was chattering to James, "You have to put the seatbelt on James. Mummy says you could get hurt if we're in a crash."

James was sitting tensed. He was terrified. "I was never in a car before," he said through clenched teeth. Lily at once began babbling, telling him that it wasn't as fun as a broom but it was nice and cosy. She picked up his hand and held it in hers, stroking his hair to calm him. "My mummy always brushes my hair when I'm upset," she whispered to him conspiratorially. "Yours isn't long enough so I'll use my fingers!"

James eventually calmed down enough to glue his face to the window to watch all the cars whizzing past. Lily laughed in glee when they went over a bridge and James told her, "It feels like my tummy is going to come up through my mouth!"

-oOo-

"Oh Mummy! Can we bake cookies? James has house elves to make him food so he's never baked before!" James nodded vigorously. "My Mum says that all men should pull their weight in the house but since we have house elves to cook all I have to do is help with clothes!"

Ellen laughed, "You'd get on with Lily definitely then. She says that her and Marlene are always giving out to sexist boys."

James nodded ruefully. "Marlene is my cousin. I have to spend Christmas with her yelling that girls should be allowed cut the turkey and that Butterbeer isn't only for men."

Laughing at the poor boy, Ellen installed them in the kitchen and helped with the cookies.

"Oh James!" Lily said, hopping down off the stool she had been standing on and crossing the room to James. "You have flour all over your nose!" Her mother laughed and said, "I'm going to the loo, don't wreck the place!"

James smiled bashfully, "I was trying to smell it. I've never seen flour before." Lily chuckled and grabbed the tea towel, attacking James with it.

James laughed once he could open his mouth without having a towel shoved in. Lily was frowning good-naturedly. James couldn't help it, he took a handful of flour and rubbed it across her face. Lily shrieked but got him back by smearing chocolate on his cheeks. Soon the kitchen was covered in oatflakes, chocolate smears and flour. James had an egg cracked in his hair and Lily had a jug of water spilled over her head. They were giggling uncontrollably amidst the chaos.

James brushed Lily's hair off her face with one hand and spread a layer of chocolate across her forehead and down her nose. "I hereby induct you to the Knights of Merlin!" James declared grandly. Lily grinned as he sat back saying, "Now you do me Lily!"

Lily rolled her eyes for good measure and smeared him with the chocolate.

James stared into her green eyes, which were concentrating completely on the marking of James. When they met his brown eyes and a smile curled Lily's lips James leant forward and pressed their lips together quickly.

"There!" he said smiling slightly as she blushed and stood. "Reckon you could clean the kitchen with your magic?" he asked her slyly. Lily pondered, "You try too."

Lily's mother walked in to a kitchen that almost seemed to sparkle and Lily and James with their eyes scrunched up, faces red from concentrating. "What's going on?" Ellen asked.

"Lily's eyes flew open and she began talking quickly, "Oh Mummy I'm sorry! We were messing and we practically destroyed the kitchen, I know there's flour everywhere. We tried to clean it with magic but you know how hard it is without a wand and-"

James dragged on her sleeve. "Lily," he hissed, "We did it, shush!" Lily looked around the kitchen, her face transforming to complete astonishment. Ellen laughed, "Well no harm done since you two managed to clean it. Come on, there's some more ingredients. I'll stay in the room this time!"

Lily cheered and dragged James up to the counter. Ellen snickered, "Lily, you didn't clean yourselves." Lily glanced at James and then down at her clothes.

"Oh."

"My Mum will clean this off as soon as she gets here. Her magic is able to." James smiled proudly at his mother's ability.

Ellen laughed, "You two look worn out. Let's finish up baking and you can have cookies and warm milk."

They helped minimally and got to sit in the sitting room - seeing Lily's dad for the first time that afternoon. He glared at James, a glare morphing into extreme dislike once Lily told her father about her upcoming marriage.

"I know I told you I wouldn't get married for a long time daddy, so we won't. We're going to wait until we're bigger! Marlene says that I love him because I'm marrying him."

James beamed happily, "Of course you do Lily! We'll get married when we're seventeen and have a baby and call him Sirius!" Paul choked, "No babies! Ever!"

Lily slapped her father's hand. "Now Daddy! Don't be silly, I was a baby at one point and look at me now!" Paul laughed and pulled his daughter in for a snuggle. "Now Lils," he said sitting her on his knee and jiggling her quietly. "Your mother and I had a baby when we were very old!"

Lily jumped off his knee and sat down on the armchair made for one. The armchair James was currently occupying. "Lily!" he screeched laughing, "You almost spilled my milk!" Lily settled down beside him, shifting in close to her new best friend.

They were quiet for a while, falling asleep beside each other. "Lily," James asked finally. "How come we didn't see your sis?" Lily sighed sleepily. "Tuney went to her friend's house today." James heaved another sigh, "Good. From what I've heard she's very mean to you."

Lily cuddled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder finally drifting to sleep. They both were covered in the contents of their food fight, both were squashed together for warmth and both looking rather adorable and decidedly perfect together.

Paul shook his head and fetched his camera. It may not take moving photos like the wizard kind, but it would still make a beautiful photo.

He snapped a few, shaking the polaroids until he was sure they developed. He tossed two onto the knees of the young couple in question, then taking the rest to show his wife; maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It quickly became a routine that every Monday, Wednesday and Friday the two kids would alternately go to each others houses.

Paul found it hard to hate the little boy after he was continually courteous to his daughter. He would open doors for her and pull out her chair.

There are some things you go through that make it impossible to hate someone, and an hour and a half of being stuck in heavy traffic was one of them. The little boy put on a serious face as they finally stopped the car outside Lily's house, ready to get out.

"Mr Evans," he asked, mannerly as ever. "Yes James?"

"Why don't you like me?" he asked finally, his tone was honest and hurt. Paul sighed, "I don't hate you James."

James brightened immediately. "So it _did_ work!" he said grinning from ear to ear. Paul looked at him curiously, "What worked?"

"My Dad said you didn't like me because me and Lily are going to get married." James said matter of factly, "So I asked him to teach me to be a gentleman and have manners around girls. He says I'm a natural!" James looked extremely smug at this and Paul got the feeling that the lessons in chivalry had been weighing on his mind, desperate to tell someone.

Paul sat back and stared at the boy in wonder. "You did that because you thought I didn't like you?" James shook his head, "Not really, Mr Evans. My Dad says you have to be manner-trained before you get married. I think that girls deserve to have boys who treat them well." It was in such earnest and full of complete honesty that Paul felt his heart break slightly. If Lily ever did get married, he realized that a boy like James (or hopefully James) would be the one to put the ring on her finger.

-oOo-

"Lily!" James yelled running to throw his arms around his friend as they got into the house.

Lily jumped and turned in astonishment. She was still in her pyjamas, hair unbrushed and around her shoulders instead of in it's regulatory plait but James looked as if she was ready to go to a royal wedding. "James?" said Lily frowning but hugging her friend like she hadn't seen him in years instead of the two weeks he had been gone.

"How come you cut your holidays short?"

James and Lily were ten-years-old and eagerly anticipating their Hogwarts letters. Mr and Mrs Potter had taken James with them on holiday to Paris for a month, Lily being left behind in dejection.

James grinned. "Ah Lily-Flower, you don't honestly think I'd leave you behind for a month? Especially during your birthday?" Lily blushed, it was her birthday in three days and she had been feeling quite depressed that her best mate wouldn't be there for it.

"James you idiot! You'll be going to Hogwarts soon, you should spend as much time with your parents as you can!" In spite of her words, she drew him in for another hug and was smiling happily. "Come on then, you pig. I'm making some breakfast. It's pancakes or cereal!"

Paul smiled fondly at the two. They had been best friends since they were five, it seemed such a short time but they were together for five years at that point. They still hadn't called off their engagement, despite their mere 'friendly feelings' for each other.

They did love each other, Paul could see that every time they looked at each other. He just wasn't sure if it was strictly platonic or if - unbeknownst to them - they loved each other as more than that.

-oOo-

"No way!" Lily yelled in delight. James was nodding when Paul popped his head around the door to see what the shouting was about. "I just picked up my pumpkin juice and Marlene thought I was being 'a sick masochist pig' so she dumped a huge cauldron of this gunky grey potion that looked like vomit all over me! She's bang out of line these days!"

Lily giggled, "Ah now James, Marley is just sticking up for her beliefs!" James caught her around the waist and twirled her, "Well I believe we'll end up married but you say that I'll leave you for the first bint I see at Hogwarts. I'm just sticking up for my beliefs when I do this!" He locked one arm around her waist and grabbed an egg, cracking it over her head with a satisfying squelch.

"James!" Lily groaned mockingly. Her wandless magic was more refined than ever and she managed to rid her hair of the goo quickly. James laughed and ruffled her hair, "That's my girl!" James was notoriously proud of Lily for her control over her magic. James was okay at keeping his from fizzing over but not to the extent of actually doing something.

"You sound like my Daddy," Lily said, grabbing the pan and beginning to pour pancake batter in. James nodded smugly, "Then your father must be a cool guy. Sounds like someone to aspire to be!" He ran a hand through his unruly hair, grinning at her charmingly.

"James Potter," Lily said facing him fully, her eyes twinkling with mirth even as her tone took on a warning edge. "If your head swells any more you'll end up destroying the house. I've never met someone with hair like that that was such a vain git."

James snorted, "You love it."

Lily elbowed him, "Apologise for your sexist behaviour, Mr Potter, or I'll make Marlene look like a bumbling idiot with regards retribution." She smiled sweetly then, batting her eyelashes and flipping a pancake as she did.

James looked scandalized, "That wasn't sexist, Lily! You know I'm so pro-female I'm practically gay!" Lily burst into laughter, "I knew there was something going on with you and Sirius!"

His face turned to horror and he backed away, "Lily!"

She continued to laugh at him until he said sulkily, "I'm not gay Lily. I have a perfectly healthy interest in girls. Red headed girls with stunning green eyes and fiery tempers."

Lily threatened him with the spatula in her hand, "Ever the charmer, Potter. You know flattery doesn't get you anywhere with me." James held his hands up as a sign of peace. "Ah come now Lily, you know it's the truth."

Lily heaved a sigh, she was so happy with James that it was unbelievable. "You idiot."

She cuffed him over the head and dragged him in for a quick hug, lips brushing over his cheek as they had all those years ago. She still greeted him with a peck on the cheek. So long as her father wasn't there. He was still bitter over the fact Lily kissed a boy at the age of five.

Her father drew back from the door. He never spied on them together but he was feeling extremely surprised at James' obvious flirting with the oblivious Lily. Bloody hell, they were only ten!

"James," she said as her father was walking away, "I need to finish the pancakes. James! Lemme go!"

James laughed and released her with a quick kiss on her nose. "I'm allowed to hug my fiancé if I want to, Mrs James Potter," James said cheekily.

Lily growled, "I don't know why I keep you around."

He stole the plate with the pancakes and took it to the table. He murmured just loud enough for her to hear, "I think we both know the answer to that."

And they did. James was perhaps the perfect best friend, for Lily anyway. He was always kind, always there for her to talk to, ready to defend her in anyway and he loved her just like she loved him.

It was times where James was serious that she really appreciated him. He wasn't all that often and she wasn't peeved about that but his serious side always made her feel better or showed her just how much he really cared.

She let him have the first batch of pancakes, both knowing that it was more than leniency. It was her letting him know how deeply she was thankful for his friendship.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their thoughts until there was a barrage of knocking from the front door. James stood and told her to keep back, he'd go and check.

Lily tutted, "Out of the way, Potter. It's my house, I get to see what sort of an idiot is banging on the door. I think I know who it is though, he did say he would be over soon."

Lily went and flung the door open, arms ready to be bowled over by the blur that entered. "Lily!"

She received a smacking kiss on her cheek and hands gripped her head forcing her to meet the excited eyes of Sirius Orion Black. "You still look a bit sickly, but that's nothing a potion won't fix. I honestly can't believe James pissed off to France and left you here for your birthday, you'd do well to dump him as soon as possible. Wait, I'm his best mate. I shouldn't be saying this." He gave her a goofy grin.

"James loves you, Lily. You should have told me it was your birthday before hand. Oh wait, the potion. Almost forgot." Sirius stuck a hand into his pocket, rummaging through the sweet papers and pulling out a vial of pale orange potion with a flourish. "Mum forgot she had it made, the bloody idiot. She wouldn't have given me it for you no doubt if she had. Merlin I hate Pureblood prejudice."

Lily laughed, grabbed the potion and downed it with a slight grimace, "Thanks Sirius. Now James didn't leave me here for my birthday. The fool came back only today for it." Sirius peered past her shocked when he met James' cool stare.

"Merlin, Jamesie!" Sirius said, laughing in delight and running to hug his best mate.

Sirius and James were best mates, Lily and Marlene were best mates but Lily and James were closer despite that. Even Sirius and Lily had a firm friendship, best mates of a sort.

Lily sighed in mock frustration, "See James, I told you there was something going on between you and Sirius!" James rolled his eyes with a exhalation of "_Merlin..._" Sirius grinned at her, "Oh Lily, James has eyes only for you. I'm just the hugging type."

Lily laughed, she had gotten that message plenty of times. Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Unless you weren't angry that I was touching your James, maybe you were jealous James was hugging me!" Sirius crowed and ran to clutch her to his chest dramatically.

Lily laughed as he declared, "It okay Lily, our clandestine love affair will remain! James needn't know of it!" Pushing him off her she said, "Sirius you're as bad as James. The pair of you are as full of yourselves! I swear, James would be engaged to himself if he could be!"

James laughed and slung an arm over her shoulder, "Ah now Lily, that's hardly fair. I'm just so proud of myself for getting such a beautiful fiancé!"

She snorted, "Black, control your mate. Pancakes in the kitchen if your hungry."

"I'm always hungry. Honestly woman, you call yourself my friend." he grumbled under his breath but followed her with a simpering smile to the kitchen to be fed Lily's amazing pancakes.

As much as he loathe to admit it, Lily was amazing at everything. He snuggled deeper in his chair and watched with a twist in his stomach James and Lily's love for each other.

Sirius was jealous. They had found love at such a young age.

Sirius was lonely. His two best mates were in love with each other.

Sirius was sad. He had a feeling he wouldn't find love like those two.

Sirius was happy. If it made the two of them happy, he could be happy for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there was quite a time jump there! Not to worry, I'll be sticking details of the years in there somewhere! I just couldn't bring them the entire way through their childhood, I'd have you dropping off to sleep!**

**Well I think this is a rather original idea, something that just popped into my head. Let me know what you guys think of the plot, you guys after all are the ones reading it, I live to please and all that jazz!**

**I realize they're acting kind of mature but remember this is Lily, the bookworm. She was like Hermione in first year. James has two Aurors for parents so he's more grown up than his attitude would show and Sirius had to spend his childhood with the Blacks, yeah poor amadáin. **

**Feedback is greatly appreciated, I do love to read them! And questions you have don't hesitate to ask, even if you want to PM me over it! **

**And finally sorry this is really quite a long author's note, I'm feeling in the rambling mood tonight!**

~**ShazzaBlack**_...x_


	4. Chapter 4

Lily took a deep breath. An owl was flying towards her bedroom window.

She had been sitting at window since six o'clock that morning and now, after five hours of restless shifting and numb knees, an owl - probably one with her Hogwarts letter - was coming her way.

This was it, the moment she had been waiting for since she had been old enough to realize what Hogwarts was. She felt a curious mixture of excitement, nervousness and dread. She hoped James would be with her at Hogwarts.

She wanted to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, anything else would probably disappoint her.

James insisted he would be a Gryffindor like his parents and Sirius hoped he would be in Gryffindor too. Remus wanted to be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw just like Lily. They got on very well recently, now that they had gotten over their 'boys/girls-have-cooties-phase'. They were very alike and spent hours together poring over books in James' huge study.

She untied the letter from the owl's leg, gave it a treat and a tentative stroke before turning her undivided attention on the letter before her. The Hogwarts crest adorned the front cover, Lily's name and address written in vibrant red ink.

With trembling fingers Lily broke the seal and pulled out the neatly folded letter, ready to burst into tears if it said she wasn't allowed to go. With a loud yell of delight, Lily realized she had in fact got a place at Hogwarts and swiftly unlocked her door to go and let everyone know. She had locked it when her father came to insist she go down for breakfast instead of waiting by the window all day. He simply laughed at her behaviour and allowed her to stay there.

"Mum!" she said flinging her arms around the woman by the stove. "I got it! I got my letter! Oh please can we go to James' to let him know?" Ellen beamed, "Oh Lily, we're so proud of you!"

Petunia snorted at the table, "Yeah, Lily. We're so proud to have a freak like you in the family." Lily ignored her. The small flare of pain she usually felt when her sister was so rude to her failed to penetrate her excitement.

Ellen threw Petunia a glare but facing Lily again, her face became sly. "James came over this morning. That's why you were supposed to come down at breakfast! He's in the garden helping your father with his roses. Go on, they'll be so excited when they hear your news!"

-oOo-

James was more than excited.

He picked her up and swung her around, taking advantage of his newly acquired height to do so. Then, for the very first time, he kissed her hard on the lips not caring that her father was less than a metre away. "Oh Lily! It's brilliant!"

Lily grinned, not really that bothered by his excitement. "I know! I couldn't believe it, I thought they would just tell me I wasn't going or something."

She hung her head at the foolish idea but couldn't help the smile plastered across her face. James cuffed her across the back of the head, "Oh you're such an idiot," he said fondly, taking her hand and dragging her down to the tree house he had gotten his mother to put up there for them.

They sat up camp and had an owl fly to Sirius to inform him that one of them had at least gotten her letter.

James was smiling at her, hugging her tightly and murmuring in her ear, "I'm so proud of you, happy birthday!"

Lily pushed her hands through the front of his jacket and around the back, hugging him where he was the warmest. James chuckled, "You're so weird."

Lily ignored him and snuggled closer. James had always been the pillar of strength for them and she hoped to pay him back someday.

It wasn't until Sirius arrived that they moved. They had stood together like that for over an hour until Sirius' heavy stomping was heard on the stairs up to the tree house.

James released her and kissed her lightly on the lips, staring into her eyes for a long moment before seating himself at their little table and pulling out some squashed buns from his rucksack underneath it.

"Sirius! Get your fat bum up here! We're waiting for you so we can have buns!" Sirius popped up with an easy smile, "Cake is the only reason I'm here but I suppose buns will have to do."

He grinned then and shuffled over to hug Lily to show her he was only joking. "Got you something, Lils."

James slapped him, "You idiot! You can't give it to her now, wait until later!" Sirius grinned, "Oops! Come on Jamesie, dish us up some buns."

James passed out the buns and they ate, chattering about Hogwarts, each fantasizing what they would do and the fun they would have.

-oOo-

It was fifty-six days later, on the twenty-seventh of March that James received his Hogwarts letter. Lily had spent the night with him, both of them so excited they barely slept a wink but half six the next morning found them both asleep, snoring softly their hands entwined, faces relaxed and innocent.

James had been feeling rather awkward around Lily since the day he had spontaneously kissed her. He still acted as if he didn't but the kiss had awakened feelings inside him that he shouldn't feel towards his best mate. Feelings he shouldn't have until he was older.

He knew he loved her already. They were best mates and he would trust her with his life. But he still had this silly crush on her, making him unsure if he liked her or loved her romantically.

Lily too had been acting odd around him. She blushed at their usual hugs but didn't object, she had stopped giving him lectures, preferring to joke around with him. Not that she had given him many lectures, she only did when she was worried about him - which happened surprisingly often.

There was an insistent tapping on the window, one that startled both of them out of their shallow sleep. "James," Lily hissed as she spotted the owl. James twisted in his sleep and his hand caught Lily's once more as he looked towards the window. "Oh Lily.." Lily smiled widely at him and ran over to the window dragging a suddenly nervous James behind her.

James lifted Lily on to the sill and scrambled up after, opening the latch on the huge window so he could take the parchment from the tawny owl. His hands trembled, eyes latched on the thing deciding his entire life. Lily snorted, "Oh Jay, you're such a drama queen!"

James scowled and looked up at Lily, his frown melting from his face as he looked into those warm green eyes. "Thanks," he murmured, neck colouring as he looked down at the letter. Lily understood what he meant. He had been working himself into a frenzy about opening it and her teasing words had woken him up from the idiocy.

James took a deep breath, broke the seal and took Lily's hand in his as he pulled the letter out. He squeezed her hand harshly until the silent clenching of her hand under his reminded him not to hurt her. With the letter unfolded in front of him, James scanned the first line and grabbed Lily, dragging her into a hug.

Lily hugged him back, not feeling her usual awkwardness with the joy of the moment. "Congratulations Jay, you're a real wizard now." Her tone was snide, hinting that he hadn't been before. James understood and grabbed her waist, pulling the two of them off the windowsill and onto the floor. They both laughed and wrestled each other jokingly before Mrs Potter made her entrance at the noise of their scuffle.

"Children! Break this fight up at once!"

James stood, holding out a hand to help Lily to her feet. They both grinned at James' mother, still holding hands behind their backs. "Mrs Potter," Lily began in earnest. James knew to let Lily handle it when they got into trouble. She cut a far more innocent figure. "We were only _play-_fighting! I told James that I was stronger than him and he didn't believe me so I challenged him to a Muggle duel."

Arlene sighed, unable to give out when those green eyes looked at her so innocently. "Well no more then, okay?" Lily nodded, still smiling sweetly. James nodded, "Of course not Mum. I'm mature, I just got my Hogwarts letter!"

Arlene dropped the goblet she was carrying, "Oh James! Gordon! GORDON! JAMES GOT HIS LETTER!"

Gordon came staggering from James's parents' room, sleep mussed and tired. "His letter? But it's only seven in the morning, Arlene! It couldn't possibly have arrived already!" James giggled and Lily frowned at her friend, dropping her hand and fetching a chair for Mr Potter to sit down. "I bet Professor Dumbledore knew James would be very impatient and sent it early," Lily said patting Mr Potter's arm and guiding him into the seat. "If James had to wait until later we would have been driven out of our minds with his impatience."

Gordon nodded distractedly, "Of course my dear, I dare say you're right." James beamed proudly, "Lily's always right!"

Arlene smiled at her son's obvious affection for the girl and clapped her hands, "Right then, breakfast. You guys will need some sustenance before Sirius, Marlene and Peter get here. Your father has organized a couple of Quidditch games for later."

James nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Lily's hand again, pulling her downstairs with him for food. "Mrs Potter," Lily said stopping and digging her feet in so James couldn't drag her any further. "Mrs Potter, how come Remus isn't coming over?" Arlene and Gordon exchanged an uneasy glance and Arlene grimaced, "You know Remus isn't very well Lily. He couldn't make it today."

Lily, uncharacteristically, stomped her foot and demanded that Arlene told her what happened. "Mrs Potter! Remus is our bestest friend. You _have_ to tell us what's wrong with him! Maybe we could help!" Arlene shook her head, she hadn't the heart to correct Lily's grammar. "Now Lily, you know we aren't allowed tell you."

Lily huffed and glared at Arlene, furious that she was forbidden any attempt at helping their friend. "I _will_ find out what's wrong with him! I will!" With that she dragged a surprised James after her, bursting into tears as soon as they got into the kitchen. "Oh James," she choked out before throwing herself into his arms and allowing him to comfort her.

James spared a single moment to reflect on the amount of times people had said the words _Oh James_ that day. Then he took Lily into his arms, sinking into the floor with her on his crossed legs. "Don't worry Lil," he whispered comfortingly into her ear, "We'll find out, and we'll do our very best to help him. He's Remus, he's always helped us, it's time to return the favour."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haven't updated this in quite a while. **

**Do you guys like it so far? Let me know and tell me if you think Remus should tell them about his furry little problem. It's something I've been debating over ;)**

**Tús maith leath na h-oibre! **

~**ShazzaBlack**_...x_


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was shuffling awkwardly in front of his five best mates. Lily was glaring furiously at Remus, James by her side looking confused, Marlene was on Lily's other side tugging distractedly at the ends of her hair and chewing on her lip in agitation. Sirius was scuffing his shoes off the ground, feeling at odds with the tense atmosphere. Peter was glancing between Lily and Remus wondering what was going on.

It was only Lily and Remus who knew what was going on and Remus sincerely wished that it was anyone other than his hot-tempered, red-headed best friend. Though Lily was the one he would confide in all he time, Remus hated it when she figured something out and confronted him about it. She always ended up furious that he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her.

"Well Rem," Lily spat, "Cat got your tongue?"

James took her hand in his but she shook it off; when she was this angry even the slightest touch could infuriate her beyond sanity. Remus hung his head.

"I was afraid you wouldn't accept me."

The words echoed around the room, sending Lily reeling and the others to glare at Lily as if she hadn't accepted him. James merely took her hand in his, keeping her strong with his show of support.

Lily wasn't angry any longer. As a matter of fact, she felt guilty. Remus hadn't told them that was true but she shouldn't have automatically jumped to the conclusion that he didn't trust them. This was a huge secret and she felt disgusted that someone had dared inflict such pain on her sweet, caring Remus.

Lily dropped James' hand and gathered Remus in her arms. "You could never do something that would cause me not to accept you," she whispered thickly in his ear. She squeezed harder, "Understand?" Remus nodded tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Guys?" Sirius asked looking between his two friends.

"How long?" Lily asked him finally, ignoring Sirius and concentrating on Remus.

"Since we were seven." Remus replied, nervously pulling on his nose. Lily grinned, "That's why you never came to any sleepovers since then. Well ones thatt were around your time of the month."

Sirius guffawed, "Remus is a girl?"

Lily chuckled, "No Sirius, you'll have to just admit you're gay for him. Remus is fully male."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, his face disgusted, "I'm not gay. Though I might be for you darling." Lily stuck her tongue out at Sirius, not at all bothered by his slight on her femininity. She stood by Remus' side, holding the boy's hand and raising her chin defiantly.

"Tell them then, Rem. Just let them _try_ to reject you." Lily sneered at her friends, allowing them to see the fiercely protective side of her that didn't have a need to surface very often. Apparently this was serious. Should a single one of their friends even show the slightest bit of revulsion over Remus' secret, she would disown them with the drop of a wand.

Remus took a deep breath, tightened his hold imperceptibly on her hand and straightened his body into a proud stance. "I was bitten by a werewolf when I was seven."

It was almost a shock to him when his mates looked at him as if to say _Is that is?_ Lily smiled at them, her eyes twinkling with happiness. James found himself falling for her at that moment; her eyes were bright and she radiated happiness at her friends' loyalty.

Sirius winked, "Thought you were going to tell us you were gay, Rem. I have no problem with gay men but you didn't know that!"

Lily gave Sirius a warning glare and they all sat in a loose circle, Remus telling them the entire story.

"Remus, you better run off and finish your Charms essay. I need to have a little talk to our friends." Lily said smiling widely at Remus. While Remus hadn't caught anyone looking at him any differently than usual, he wasn't about to disagree with Lily if she had and wanted to stick up for him. "Sure Lils."

The rest were looking around, trying to find out just which of them were about to bear the brunt of Lily's temper.

"You know what guys," Lily began, speaking with a maddeningly nonchalant air, "I have a brilliant idea. Something that will help our Remus."

There was a collective expelling of breaths. Lily wasn't angry. The boys were slightly ashamed that they were afraid of her anger but that was quickly replaced by shock. Lily's idea was crazy. Crazy but perhaps just that crazy that it might have to work.

-oOo-

Lily was ever so excited. They were leaving for their fourth year of Hogwarts that morning and both she and James had barely slept a wink all night.

"Lily?" James whispered from somewhere to her left.

She pretended to be asleep and listened as James quietly got out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. She snuggled deeper into the blankets letting her thoughts roam to James. She had been spending an inordinate amount of time daydreaming about her best friend lately. She blamed it on the fact she was just heading into her teenage years and starting to take an interest in guys. The only hole in that deduction was that, though she had noticed that Sirius and Remus were all right looking, she only ever thought of James.

James had that thick black hair and twinkling brown eyes. He had his tanned skin and outgoing attitude. He had all that but he wasn't in anyway as good looking as Sirius. He might be on the same level as Remus but James wasn't as hot as Sirius. However it seemed James was the one who had captured her heart. She sighed and stiffened as she felt James getting back onto the bed.

James burrowed into the covers and slipped his arms around Lily's waist. "Wake up Lily," he murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. Lily convulsed, James knew that was her most ticklish spot and used that knowledge frequently.

"We're going into fourth year Lils!" James breathed in her ear and Lily giggled.

"Yes James," she said turning over and facing him, "We established that last night." James smiled staring into the very green eyes that made his stomach flip. She had no idea just how beautiful she was. Sure she wasn't conventionally beautiful like his cousin, she had that untameable red hair but her eyes took your breath away. She was amazingly kind hearted, brave and smart. Her personality was something that just drew you in and you couldn't help but like her. And she was just so incredibly selfless.

-oOo-

"Well Moony?" James said swaggering up to his mate and giving him a loose hug. "Furry problem under control?"

Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yes, Prongs. Under control. You speak to your problem yet?"

James glared at him whilst Lily peered at him curiously. "You've got a problem, James?"

James ignored her as Remus grinned, "Seemingly not."

Lily looked from James to Remus and back before it clicked. "_I'm_ your problem?" When James didn't answer she huffed and hissed, "Right. I'll talk to you later Moony."

Remus grinned, watching her stalk off. "See you later, Damma."

James threw Remus a dirty look and said, "Now I'm going to have to apologise and she'll be mad at me for ages. Moony, I hate you. You're such a git." Remus merely laughed and made space for Sirius who was running towards them and scowling ferociously.

"Mother dearest had to misplace my trunk. I nearly missed the train!" Sirius said to them, ushering them onto the train and checking his watch.

James grinned, well accustomed to Mrs Black's notorious hate of her eldest son. "Where did she send it?"

Reluctantly Sirius have a half smile. "The Vatican. She had no idea I had a tracking charm on it so that's the only reason I got it back." He looked around and his expression turned confused. "Where's Damma, Wormtail and Bandit?"

James frowned and Remus chuckled. "Wormtail went to the train to go to the toilet, Damma ran off and I'll bet any money Bandit's gone with Damma."

Sirius nodded slowly. "And Damma ran off because?"

They settled into one of the compartments and James answered him. "Well Moony decided it would be a great idea to mention 'talking to my problem' in front of Lily. And when she asked if I had a problem he said "Evidently not." Lily's ignoring me now I reckon."

Sirius sniggered and Remus butted in, "I actually said 'seemingly not' not evidently not." He shut up after the glare James sent him.

-oOo-

"It feels weird not having Lily and Marlene here." Peter said after an odd silence settled over their compartment.

"You know Damma and Bandit," Remus said, "They're the most stubborn of people I've ever met. Lily even more so and if James doesn't go and apologise, they won't come back and talk to us."

James sighed, "You think a half an hour is long enough for Lils to have calmed down?" Their dubious looks spoke louder than words. He groaned, ran a hand through his hair and picked himself up to go to talk to Lily.

"At least we're only in fourth year," James mumbled to Sirius who had decided to accompany him, "She could give me a detention if we were in fifth year. There's no doubt she'll get made prefect."

Sirius laughed, "Chin up mate, I reckon she fancies you back. No need to get all pissy."

James cast him a disbelieving look until he spotted Lily.

She stood with Marlene, sneering at James like she hated him. "You couldn't have told me you fancied some bint? You really think that low of me? Why would I care that you fancy someone, Potter? Why should that bother me?"

James immediately went on the defence, "Potter? Why the hell are you calling me Potter? You woke up in my bed this morning and now you call me Potter?"

Lily's green eyes became slits and she looked absolutely furious. "Yes James, I called you Potter. You call me your best friend but you don't bloody bother telling me when you fancy a girl."

James threw the packet of Drooble's gum away and stepped forward. He had been meaning to give it to Lily as a peace offering but that plan was about to go down the drain. "That's because it's you, you bloody idiot!" Lily's suddenly trembling hand dropped her wand and it clattered to the floor. James turned his head away from the surprise in Lily's face.

"You never made a single move to show me this thing wasn't one-sided so I never said anything," James whispered hoarsely. Despite his low voice his words seemed loud with the deafening silence that was Lily Evans.

Lily opened her mouth to say something - anything - but shut it with a snap when her mind stayed blank. James went to turn away from her with a snort when she grabbed his hand and blurted out the first thing that came into her mind. "I told you I'd marry you!"

James turned back around slowly, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Lily was looking him straight in the eyes, her green ones drowning with insecurities. Her face was blushed a deep red and he knew that it was because she hated saying such private things in front of their friends. James took a shaking step forward. Lily flinched slightly but held her ground. Her eyes were still unsure and she was unable to believe he was still standing there.

"Lils?" James said, grinning now, "That was when we were like five. Forgive me if that doesn't really count in my book."

Lily's eyes twinkled, feeling more comfortable with the joking James than the serious one. "Well maybe I don't like you that way any more," she sniffed. James pulled her into a backbreaking hug and smiled into her eyes. "Well I might just have to test that little theory of yours." With that he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Lily slipped her hands up to wrap them around her neck.

"James?" she asked, her face becoming deathly serious. "Are you eating that packet of Drooble's chewing gum?"

James laughed loudly and summoned it with a quick _accio_. "You can have it if you give me a kiss," he teased, holding the gum above his head.

Lily grinned wickedly. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said and kneed him in the balls. As soon as his hands dropped, she snatched the gum, pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

"Moony," she said, nonchalantly, leaving James on the ground whimpering. "Reckon the trolley has gone by yet? I'm absolutely starved!"


	6. Chapter 6

James lay on the floor, grasping his tender nether regions and biting his lip in pain. Lily - he was forced to remember - had a rather good aim. And her knees were kind of skinny, perfectly made for kneeing men in he crotch. Or so Marlene said anyway. James wasn't much of an expert in that area.

"Padfoot," he gasped, his eyes scrunched up of their own accord. "If she really liked me she wouldn't have kicked me in the nuts. Are you sure she does?" The insecurities overwhelmed the pain for a moment and he hoped to Godric she did.

Sirius laughed, "You know our Damma, she's quite feisty. You should be happy she's even considering dating you." Even Sirius was surprised the pair had taken so long in getting together. He knew them the best and could honestly say they were hopelessly in love with each other and while they were both rather oblivious about it, they really should have noticed before then.

James' eyes opened wide behind his glasses. "What do you mean _considering_ dating me?" The aching pain was forgotten in his surprise.

"Well you know her. She won't say you're dating until you ask her and make it official. Remember that tosser that forgot to do that before?" James nodded meekly and Sirius continued, "You should make it really romantic. We all know you're a romantic at heart and you need to do something really sweet, she's like a typical girl beneath the steel layers." Sirius almost laughed even though _he_ knew it was true. Lily was quite the sappy girl when it boiled down to it.

James nodded and painfully stood up, hands still cupping himself. Merlin it _hurt!_ Trust Lily to get him hard just as they kissed.

Sirius looked amused. "Come on mate," he said sniggering, "It's not as if you have anything to hold there."

James growled and stood straight despite his wincing. "I'll have you know, it's no secret us Potter's are well-endowed. Rumour has it the Blacks are on the small side, if you catch my drift." He gave his mate a teasing grin before limping off to see exactly where his mates and - soon to be - girlfriend were.

~O~

"Lily," James began, suddenly feeling awkward around his best mate.

Lily turned to face him, absent mindedly making room for him on the bench beside her. "James, don't even say a word until I've spoken to you about what you were just about to speak about."

James' eyes widened slightly; evidently Lily read him better than ever.

They sat in silence throughout the feast, a silence that continued until they were in the Common Room. Lily dragged him towards his dorm and piled onto his bed, drawing the curtains before James could say a word.

"Now. I'm honestly not too sure about us dating, Jamsie." Lily couldn't meet his eyes as she said the words she hoped wouldn't break both his and her heart.

James got angry. "Why the bloody hell not?" Surely Lily knew he wouldn't play her. Surely she knew he loved her completely and irrevocably.

Lily sighed and James caught sight of the tears building up in her eyes. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, Jamsie. Your friendship means more to me than anyone else's. I don't want that to change because we're going out."

James crawled down the bed to Lily and pulled her into a hug. "Don't be ridiculous, Lils. We've been practically dating since before Hogwarts. Officially dating isn't going to change anything only that we wouldn't be able to date other people." He felt awful about his moment of insecurity at the Gryffindor table now, surely he knew Lily was exactly the same only his now on a whole new level.

Lily's watery eyes gave him a look. "Honestly James, you know I didn't date because of you. I was asked a few times but you know I never accepted, not really." There had been the guy she had _almost_ dated, until he had informed the entire school they were dating without asking her officially.

James grinned, "That's because of my amazing good looks. You know there is nobody out there better looking than me."

Lily's answering smile made something in James' chest beat faster. "Padfoot is better looking than you, you arrogant git!"

James stared, "You think Padfoot is better looking than me?" Did his Lily honestly want to date Sirius over him?

"In a traditional sense, yeah," Lily sniggered. "You know me though, Jamsie. I'm not really the most traditional witch out there."

James hugged her closer. "Will you go out with me, Lils?" he asked peering into her green eyes.

"I suppose I may," Lily replied, though her eyes sparkled with happiness. "I hear it's the norm to date someone before you get married."

James shook his head in disbelief, "Do you know, Lily Evans, just how many girls would give their wand to date me and you 'Suppose you may'?" It was just like Lily to make such a huge commitment into something blasé.

Lily snuggled closer to him, "You know I love you, Jamsie. There's nothing more to say."

There was a dull roar in James' heart that almost made him cry. "I love you too, Lils," he said thickly, much to the amusement of Lily.

"Come now, Jamsie. Don't be such a girl, I've told you I love you more times than I can count."

James sniffed, his smile showing a hint of tooth, "I know it's just different now I suppose."

Lily curled up beside him, dragging him with her so they could sleep peacefully.

~O~

Lily was wearing a long white dress.

It was with a slight pang of sadness that she realized her mother, father and her soon to be in laws wouldn't be there to see them married. They had passed away the previous summer after a Death Eater attack on Potter Manor. James - despite his best efforts - hadn't been able to save them and had only just succeeded in saving the life of the woman that was walking down the aisle to marry him.

Sirius was grinning like a loon by his side and Marlene was standing to the side as bridesmaid. Remus, seeing as he was unable to be James' best man also, was giving Lily away - a job she insisted her father would have wanted him to do.

James was so happy at that moment that he barely heard their vows and made his promises before he pulled Lily close to his body and kissed his wife as if his live depended on it.

Everything else faded away as Lily's lips moved beneath his. Sirius' jeering catcalls were unheard, Remus' wolf-whistling couldn't penetrate his cloud of happiness, the only thing there was him and Lily. He opened his eyes to see her bright green ones and was transported back to the day he had proposed to her.

_-o-o-o_

_"Are you sure you're okay with this, Mr Evans?" James asked Lily's father one more time._

_The man smiled at him, suddenly remembering his long forgotten stray thought that James would be the man to wed his daughter. "Of course James. I know you'll take care of her."_

_James grinned widely and thanked the man that would some day become his father in law._

_He didn't propose to her that day, nor the next, it wasn't until almost two weeks later that the words popped out of his mouth._

_He and Lily were sleeping in the Head dorms - James' bed - when he awoke to the sound of birds singing. Lily woke at his incessant shuffling and turned to face him. _

_Her green eyes met his brown and he was smiling and leaning to stroke her red hair unconsciously._

_"Will you marry me, Lily?" he asked, barely thinking before he spoke._

_Lily had beamed at him after a moment of stunned silence and pulled him into a kiss. "I suppose I may. I promised you I would already."_

_It was her way of covering her girlish moment and he found he was okay with that._

_-o-o-o_

Lily drew back, her eyes warming as if she knew his exact thoughts.

"I love you, Jamsie."

James smiled and stroked a stray curl away from her face, "I love you too, Lils."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the end of _On the Subject of Growing Old_. **

**The last two chapters were pretty crappy. But I couldn't really find anything to write, I was bored with it.**

**Maybe you enjoyed it, maybe not but review anyway please! *shakes box of cookies***

**I'm not really too sure if I'll be writing much soon, school is a pain in the butt and I've _still_ got homework to do.**

**Sláinte!**

****~**ShazzaBlack**_...x_


End file.
